Dominus et Discipule
by UniqueAsterisk
Summary: Apprentice!Belle AU. A desperate princess makes a deal with the Dark One to save her people. She agrees to spend eternity serving him, so long as he ends the war... and teaches her magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first attempt at an Alternate Universe fic, so I hope you enjoy it. It's sort of my reinterpretation of "Skin Deep" with a few key changes. I hope you enjoy and please to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC, as well as Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Deal is Struck**

Belle stood alone in her bedroom. She could hear the sounds of battle in the distance growing closer. The screams of dying men and the triumphant roars of the approaching ogres. Her people were being slaughtered, and she knew her father couldn't win this war. There was only one option left to her.

She'd heard stories of a man, though occasionally he was referred to as a demon or an imp; his specific form changed every time the story was told, but the general meaning was the same. There was, somewhere in the world, a being who would grant a person their deepest desires as long as they were willing to pay a price.

Belle was willing to do anything, _sacrifice_ anything if it meant the people she cared about would survive. That was what truly mattered.

She looked out her window at the far off blazes of the war, and the blood-soaked ground. She could not sit idly by while the her subjects died.

"You are brave," she whispered to herself, "You can be brave, and you can end their suffering."

She took a deep breath before she spoke, her voice growing louder as she gain courage.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said, calling the legend's name, "I wish to make a deal with the Dark One."

"You sure about that, dearie?"

Belle whirled around, her yellow ball gown gliding past her feet. In the center of her room stood a man dressed in black and red leather.

From a distance, he could have passed for a normal man, but up close, as he was now, he looked … different. An air of mystery, magic, and mischief clung to him like a low hanging fog. His skin was a strange gray-green and his fingernails were stained perpetually black. When Belle took a step toward him, she saw that his eyes were a mixture of ebony and gold.

Despite or perhaps because of all these factors, Belle was more surprised and intrigued than afraid.

"Are you the Dark One?" she asked, trying to retain her composure.

"Indeed I am," he smiled widely. With a flourish of his arm, he gave her a low bow; and rolling the first letter of the name, he said, "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service. And who might you be?"

She held her head high with all the pride and grace of a lioness, and answered, "I am the princess of this kingdom. My name is Belle."

"Lovely name," he replied taking a step forward, "Sounds warm and inviting. And delicate, like a flower. The perfect name … for a _princess_."

He spat out the last word as though it were distasteful.

"It means 'beauty'," she replied, using the response that had become routine whenever people needlessly complimented her on her name.

"You'd be surprised how many beautiful young women have ugly name foretelling ugly futures," he said quietly.

Belle's curiosity was of course peaked, as it always was when someone said something to deliberately leave her in the dark. But she didn't bother to ask what he was implying. There were much more important things to worry about.

"Can you give me what I want?" she asked.

"No time for pleasantries during war?" he teased.

"_No_, there isn't," she answered seriously before repeating her question slowly, "Can you give me what I want?"

"That depends on what you're asking for. And how much you're willing to pay."

"I want you to save my people from the Ogre Wars. Can you do that?"

"Of course, but what will I get in return for my services?"

"Anything you want," she replied with a slight smile, "We have a substantial amount of gold if that's what you're after."

"Well, you see, I _make_ gold. So, no, I'm not all that interested."

"Then what do you want?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked around the elegant bedroom for a moment, contemplating her question and observing what treasures and possessions she had lying about. Then a wide smile spread slowly across his face. With a flourish of his hand, he pointed directly at Belle.

"My price is you," he said.

"Excuse me?" she responded, raising her eyebrows, "You do realize I'm engaged?"

"No actually. Until now, I was unaware of that. But it makes no difference. I'm not looking for _love_," he replied, sounding mildly disgusted with the word, "I am in need of a caretaker for my rather large estate."

"If I agree to come with you, the war ends?" she asked, trying to make sure she understood.

"Indeed."

"My family? My friends? They will all be protected?"

"They will be as safe as they were before the war. Do we have a deal?"

As he asked this final question, there was a puff of purple smoke, and then he held a long scroll in his hand as well as an ink-laden feather quill. He offered the pen to her, prompting her to seal their deal. She took it in her hand, and leaned forward to sign when an idea struck her.

"I want you to teach me magic," Belle said suddenly.

She'd always been fascinated by the mystic arts. The idea that anything was possible, and that magical things could happen was quite comforting to a girl who was forced to remain on the castle grounds at all times. Ever since she was younger she'd wanted to see the world, and experience the magic that she'd only ever read about in her books. Over the years she'd learned how to sneak out of the castle without being caught and make her way into town. That's how she'd learned of Rumpelstiltskin, the solution to her kingdom's problem.

Now, it was time for something more, something new. Now it was time to stop reading about magic and adventure, and make some of her own, instead. She wanted to experience it for herself. She wanted to learn.

"What?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, looking at her with a quizzically frown.

"I'll go with you. I'll clean. I'll cook. I'll do whatever tasks you tell me to. But in exchange, you end the war and teach me magic."

"But what's in it for me, dearie?" he replied.

"Magic would make cleaning easier. I'd get more done in less time. Your estate would be cleaner than you've ever seen it. It's in your own best interest. And besides, what's wrong with having an apprentice? Someone to carry on the Dark One's legacy."

Rumpelstiltskin's face darkened for a moment, and Belle was convinced she'd gone to far. To him, she must have seemed like nothing more than a weak little girl asking to learn a few parlor tricks on a whim. Why would he feel any inclination to teach her his skills?

But then he smiled, "Fine. You'll be my apprentice and clean my home."

"_And_ you'll end the war."

"And I will end the war," he confirmed.

"Add it to our deal," she prompted.

"I like your business sense," he replied. With a snap of his fingers another line of calligraphy appeared at the bottom of the contract.

"And yours," Belle said, as she leaned forward again to sign the parchment.

"You'll never be able to leave, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, causing her to pause before she signed.

"Protect my people, teach me magic, and I will I go with you … forever," she promised

"Your father won't be happy about this," he continued, "I'm not sure I should be making such a deal with a young lady like yourself. Perhaps I should discuss this with your father, the king?" he said with mock uncertainty.

"No one decides my fate but me," and with that she made a deal with a demon and signed her life away to a dark-hearted spinner.

"Then take my arm," he said, the parchment disappearing from his hand in another puff of smoke.

"Can I leave a note?" Belle asked, "For my father? I'm not backing out of the deal. I just want him to know that I'm safe," she paused, realizing that safe probably wasn't the best adjective for her current situation.

"Or at least," she amended herself, "that I'm alive."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers in the direction of Belle's ornate bed and answered, "Already done."

She turned, and lying in the center of one of her pillows was a folded and sealed envelope with the words _Regarding the Princess _scrawled across it.

"It will tell him that you made a deal with me to save your people. It will tell him where you are, but not how to find you. Is that sufficient?"

Belle didn't trust her tongue when she was this nervous, so gave him a slight nod of agreement. She took a few steps forward and stood next to him. He placed one arm around her waist. For a moment, she was still in her own bedroom, the world of the familiar. But then she was surrounded by violet fog, and she knew she was plunging head first into the unknown.

* * *

**Author Notes: So, what did you think? Don't forget to tell me in a review. This will be a multi-chapter fic, so be on the lookout for the next installment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: So, here is chapter two of my Apprentice!Belle fic. Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished editing it. Hopefully, I'll have chapter three done soon. It's already pretty much written out, I just need to type it up and edit it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC, as well as Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Turn Night Into Day**

When the opaque purple smoke finally cleared, Belle found herself in the foyer of a great castle. Rumpelstiltskin withdrew his hand from her waist and quickly took a step away from her.

"Where are we?" Belle asked, gazing up at the high ceilings and elegant support structures. The room was a bit grim for her tastes, but she couldn't deny that there was a Gothic beauty to it all.

"My home, of course," Rumpelstiltskin said in voice all too cheerful for the current situation, "The Dark Castle."

Though Belle couldn't see through the thick curtains that blocked every window, she knew that night must have already fallen. She couldn't tell exactly why. She could just sense it.

"Follow me," Rumpelstiltskin demanded, in a voice that was less harsh than Belle expected. He headed toward one of the intricate doors that led out of the foyer to the rest of the estate. With a wave of his hand the door opened before him. Belle hurried after him as to not be left behind.

The doorway led to a room she assumed was the great hall. A long, dark wood table took up center of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked, staring in wide-eyed curiosity at the various treasures and trophies displayed throughout the room.

"Let's call it … " he paused, before looking back over his shoulder; with another smile and a finger pointed at her, he continued, "Your room."

She raised her eyebrows in a silent question of _You're joking, right? _It was hard to believe that the Dark One – the master or magic, the maker of deals, the spinner of gold, the enemy of many – would bother to make her comfortable or even give her a basic bed chamber on her first night there. She decided to suspend her disbelief, at least for the moment. She'd always believed that there was good in everyone and that people could make surprising choices. Even when faced with the toughest and most callous people, she believed that.

Belle matched every step that Rumpelstiltskin took; all the way through the different chambers and hallways, and eventually down a steep flight of stairs. She was fairly confident she could follow him, no matter how fast he went or what unexpected turn he took next. Whether it was navigating the castle or learning everything he taught her, she was clever and she was strong. She could keep up.

They stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, with a small barred window. Rumpelstiltskin started to push the door open, but Belle barely needed to see the interior to know what this was. _A cell_. A new prison for her to spend her life in.

"My _room_?" Belle asked indignantly. It was almost an accusation. She wasn't afraid of the figure that stood before her or the cold cell that she knew was meant to encase her. She was not frightened; she was angry. She'd been locked away all her life and even now, when she was outside the castle walls and far from her father's influence, she was still trapped.

"Well, it sounds a lot better than dungeon," the Dark One replied as though it were all some sick joke.

He grabbed her upper arm, his cold fingers almost like talons wrapped around her bare flesh. He pushed her into the stone cell. The force knocked her off-balance and she fell onto her knees, crashing to the ground. The door slammed behind her and she distinctly heard Rumpelstiltskin giggle to himself as he left.

The ice-cold bitterness of the made her skin crawl, and tears of frustration stung her eyes.

"You can't just leave me here!" she screamed after him, pounding her fist on the stone floor.

When she received no reply, she released her anger and took a deep breath. She calmly got to her feet and brushed herself off. Even now she had her dignity and pride. She wouldn't grovel on the floor. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't scream in vain. She held herself together. At least for the moment.

"You are stronger than this," Belle whispered into the darkness, "You have to be."

She took a few steps deeper into the cell and sat down on the small, straw-covered cot that was built into one corner. Moonlight streamed in through the thin, barred windows near the ceiling of the dungeon. It was late. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow was another day. A full day of hard labor, tiring work, rigorous cleaning … and _magic_.

That was the one and only silver lining to this situation. No matter what, as long as he didn't break their deal, she would learn magic. She would know what it felt like to have that marvelous, impossible thing course through her veins. She would know magic.

Belle laid her head down and let her eyes flutter shut. The ghost o a smile touching her lips. And for the first time since she'd decided to make this deal, she realized that she was truly unafraid. It was no longer something that she needed to tell herself to stay calm, something to repeat in her head to keep herself from breaking down. Now it was a fact, something she could feel deep inside herself, radiating from the core of her being.

Her heart beat out its normal rhythm. Her skin was only slightly chilled by the night air. Her thoughts were at ease.

In the moment just before Belle drifted off to sleep, she knew she was prepared for whatever the next day would bring. She could survive almost anything she encountered, anything the great Rumpelstiltskin threw her way.

She was ready.

She was strong.

She was unafraid.

The next morning, after a night of semi-restful sleep, Belle was woken by the sound of the heavy wooden door to her cell being pushed open. She sat up in bed, if the small cot could even be called that, and stared at the Dark One silhouetted in her doorway.

"Good morning, dearie," he said with a sneer, "Time to get to work."

"Of course," Belle replied, attempting to appear cheerful as she stifled a yawn, and swung her legs over the side of the cot. She slipped her shoes back on. She'd taken them off in the middle of the night, because sleeping in a full length ball gown was unpleasant enough without the added discomfort of high heels.

She stood and faced him.

"What's first?" she asked, lifting her chin with a small smile. She'd made up her mind last night to show him that she was worth his time. That she was so much more than a helpless little girl.

"Tea," Rumpelstiltskin said simply.

Her smile faltered for a moment, and the confidence fled from her eyes. Of all the things he could have said, this was the most surprising. She's expected hard labor and terrifying magic, animal sacrifice and scrubbing ancient grime. But tea? It was so benign, so harmless. She couldn't think of anything to say in return.

"The kitchen is up the stairs," Rumpelstiltskin continued, "Take a left. You'll find it eventually. I'll be in the great hall; the first room we passed through last night? Bring the tea there whenever you're ready. The sooner, the better, though. Once you arrive, I can tell you what you can expect from our … agreement."

With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered away. Belle could almost hear the malevolent smirk playing across his lips.

She waited until she could no longer hear Rumpelstiltskin's foot steps on the stone stairs. She pushed a few pieces of hair out of her face before exiting her cell and ascending the staircase herself.

Belle soon found the kitchen and boiled water. The tea set was easy to find. Everything was relatively easy to find. She attributed it to the fact that the room was laid out much like her former home's kitchen, which she had visited quite often when she was hungry between meals or even when she was merely bored. The kitchen staff was kind and they'd even taught her how to cook. She was comfortable there, even though it hadn't been her favorite place in her old castle.

When she'd gathered everything, she proceeded to the great hall. It was early in the morning, but because of the season, there was already a fire in the grate. And empty armchair was positioned in front of the fireplace. Rumpelstiltskin was seated at the head of the dark wood table, in the only chair. Belle understood. He expected her to stand before him. She lifted her chin, attempting to appear graceful and proud. She still had her dignity. He couldn't take that away from her as easily as he might have thought. She wouldn't complain or get angry. She was too levelheaded for that.

As she entered the room, Rumpelstiltskin put his hands together and began to speak to her, "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle."

"I understand," Belle replied, placing the tea-tray on the table.

"You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing."

As she poured the tea, she nodded, and agreed, "Yes."

"You will fetch me fresh straw while I'm spinning at the wheel."

"Got it," she said, nodding again, trying to catalog everything he said. She picked up the cup of tea she'd just poured for him.

"Oh," he said, as if he had suddenly remembered something, "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

Belle's eyes widened and she dropped the teacup. When it hit the floor, she could swear she heard it crack, and she forced herself not to wince at the sound of breaking china. She stared at the Dark One, who continued to smile. Belle had been prepared for anything, _absolutely anything_; except for, apparently, _that_.

With a smile, the Dark One said, "That one was a quip. Not serious."

Belle let out a sigh and a slight, nervous laugh, "Right."

She then crouched down to pick up the fallen cup. She held it in her hand, and to her relief, found that it wasn't completely broken. It was merely chipped.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding it up for her master to see, "It's chipped. You can hardly see it."

"It's just a cup," he replied nonchalantly. It truly meant nothing to him, and she realized there was no need for alarm. He would not harm her for such a simple mistake.

Belle rose from the ground, and again poured the tea. She walked the length of the table toward Rumpelstiltskin as he continued to speak.

"Besides the chores I have specified, you will also learn the magical arts under my instruction. I will teach you what I know, but – and this is very important – _I_ decide what you learn. Perhaps I may allow you to ask questions or make suggestions, but I will have the final say in what I teach you. There are some things, I have learned, that are better left secret. I wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

"You don't trust me?" Belle asked, almost teasingly, having regained her composure after the tea cup incident.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Honestly, dearie, I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Which is, admittedly, not that far."

"Good," she smiled.

She handed him his cup of tea and began to walk back to the tray at the other end of the table. As she walked, her heel snagged on the hem of her dress and she stumbled, barely catching herself before she fell. She looked back over her shoulder to see if Rumpelstiltskin had noticed. To her displeasure, he had.

He surveyed her for a moment before saying, "I have got to get you out of that dress."

"Excuse me?" Belle exclaimed in shock.

The Dark One only smiled mischievously in response.

* * *

**Author Notes: So, what did you think? Don't forget to tell me. Chapter Three will be coming soon. Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: So, here's chapter three. Sorry that it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to leave me a review.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC, as well as Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Dress for an Angel**

"Oh, nothing like that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin assured her with a shake of his head, the teasing smile still playing at his lips, "I would never try to…" he faltered for a moment as he fully grasped what he could have implied.

"I – I meant no harm," he said after a moment, in some diluted form of an apology, "What I meant was that a ball gown, though beautiful, isn't very practical for the conditions and duties of a castle's caretaker."

"This is all I have," Belle replied, simply, annoyance creeping into her voice, "If you don't want me to wear this, then what?"

"It has nothing to do with what I _want_. I am merely looking out for your safety. Wearing that dress, you could easily fall down the stairs or injury yourself in some other way and then… well, I'd be short a caretaker."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" Belle asked, trying and failing to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"A new dress," he answered with an extravagant gesture as he stood from his chair.

"From where?" she asked before continuing sarcastically, "Unless you _just so happen_ to have a much more _practical_ dress lying around that's _exactly_ my size."

"The thing you're forgetting," Rumpelstiltskin explained, "Is magic."

"Magic?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, it isn't all exaggerated curses and the saving of countries. Magic can also do small, helpful things. For instance, magic works wonders when tailoring clothing."

Belle looked at him suspiciously, unsure whether to trust this strange man who could easily kill her with a flick of his wrist. That is, if he wanted to. But after a moment of contemplating her very limited options, she relented, slowly saying, "Fine."

"Then follow me," he replied.

Rumpelstiltskin led Belle out of the great room and down a hallway to a store-room that was small in comparison to the magnificence of the rest of the Dark Castle. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with clothing. All different colors, fabrics, and styles. He led her to a rack of dresses.

"Here," he said, gesturing to it, "Pick one. Any one that you think will work. I'll make it fit you."

Belle stared in wide-eyed amazement as she looked over the dresses. They were all inexplicably beautiful. And under more normal circumstances, she probably would have enjoyed sifting through them and trying them on without question. But, as it always seemed to when the situation involved the Dark One, her untamed curiosity got the better of her.

"Why do you have all these?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested rather than accusatory.

"Can't a man appreciate the beauty of an expertly crafted gown?" he replied almost teasingly, with a smile and slight twinkle in his eye.

She raised her eyebrows with a smirk. This banter had almost become routine with them, and she'd been there for less than a day. It was interesting, and for some strange reason, she enjoyed it.

"Really?" she asked, dragging the word out.

"Fine," he relented, "Some of them are magical artifacts that are best kept secret and safe from the rest of the world. However, most are prices that people paid for the deals they made with me. This one for a potion. That one for a protective amulet. Small deals. But t doesn't truly matter though, does it?"

"I guess not," Belle answered with a small shake of her head.

After replying with a slight nod, Rumpelstiltskin faded into the background as Belle turned away from him and began thumbing through the rack of fabric. There were many beautiful dresses – a black sheath that was so dark that it seemed to be made from a piece of the night sky, complete with what appeared to be stars that shifted as the fabric moved; a gown with a tiered skirt the color of lavender and a bodice encrusted with amethysts – but there was nothing that seemed anymore practical or comfortable than what she was currently wearing. They were all lovely, but they weren't _her_. They just didn't seem right.

"How about this?" she heard Rumpelstiltskin's voice from behind her ask. She turned to behold the Dark One standing near her, cradling a light blue dress in his arms. Truthfully, she'd forgotten that he was even standing in the room, as she lost herself in her choice of wardrobe. But now, she looked curiously at the garment he was presenting to her.

Belle took a few step forward and tried to focus on the dress rather than the man holding it. It was a perfect pale blue, with brown trimming and a white blouse underneath. She ran her hand lightly across the skirt, almost oblivious to the fact that she was so close to Rumpelstiltskin and that as her fingers brushed across the fabric, they followed the gentle curve of his arms. That is, she _almost_ oblivious.

The dress was perfect. The fabric was soft; the cut was practical, yet still elegant in an understated way; the color was absolutely wonderful. It was as if it had been made specifically for her. Not anyone else in the world. Just her.

"I love it," she whispered, her barely contained excitement sneaking into her voice, "Can I try it on?"

He silently dropped the dress into her arms and gestured toward a wooden folding screen set up in one corner of the room. She made her way to it, skillfully gliding through the multitudes of clothing scattered about the room. She draped the dress over the top of the screen before quickly slipping behind it. As she slid her yellow gown off, she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin. She was pleased to see that he wasn't staring at her, the way many of the men she knew would have in a situation like this. Instead Rumpelstiltskin had turned away to give her a bit of privacy, and was currently adjusting something on a small table.

Belle kicked off her golden heels, and took the blue dress from its place on the screen. She pulled the lacy white blouse over her head. Then after straightening and adjusting the shirt, she stepped into the blue dress.

As she was lacing up the front, she called to Rumpelstiltskin saying, "I didn't see this dress on the rack. Where'd you find it?"

He turned to face her, now holding a pair of silver shoes. He began to walk toward her as he spoke.

"Well, I – uh, I made it. As I did these," he said offering the shoes to her. They looked as though they were made of silver leather, with a slight heel. Not enough to trip her up while she was working, but just enough to award her an extra bit of height. They would complement the dress perfectly.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly, reaching over the screen to take them, her dress only half-laced. As she accepted the shoes, her skin brushed against his. The Dark One quickly pulled away, as though her touch had sent a shock through his arm. He let go of the slippers that Belle now held in her hands and turned away from her.

"But why?" Belle asked after a moment in an attempt to break the tension in the room as she finished knotting the front of her bodice, "Why would you go to the trouble of making me a dress?"

"You didn't seem to be having any luck with the ones here, so I made one. It was no trouble. It fits you. It's practical. It fulfills its requirements. That's all it needs to do."

"Well… Thank you," she replied as she slipped on the shoes and looked down at herself. The blue dress ended just above her ankle, and the shoes looked lovely on display. She straightened her collar and adjusted the lacing on the front before stepping out from behind the screen.

"How do I look?" Belle asked, tilting her head winningly.

Rumpelstiltskin turned and forced himself not to stare.

"Fine," he answered gruffly, before glancing away.

In truth, she looked so much more than fine. She looked beautiful, utterly beautiful. An angel in pale blue, with a halo of brown hair. The Dark One pushed that thought to the farthest corner of his mind. If she was an angel, then he was a demon. She would never see him as anything more than a monster. Even if she could look at him differently he could never love her. His heart had turned black long ago.

* * *

**Author Notes: So, what did you think? Don't forget to tell me. Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: So, here's chapter four. I hope haven't kept you all waiting too long. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to ABC, as well as Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sleeping Arrangements**

As the days passed, Belle grew more comfortable in her life at the Dark Castle. Over time, she learned mush of magic and little of the Dark One. Things usually followed some sort of rough routine, but there were always surprises.

Rumpelstiltskin never told her of his past, but over time he began to treat her as a caretaker rather than a slave. They took their meals together in the dining hall, each sitting at opposite ends of the long dark table. He taught her spells and enchantments with little to no apparent anger. Occasionally during their lessons, she felt as though he was almost treating her as an equal instead of an apprentice.

Though she appreciated his relative civility toward her, she never truly expected him to be kind. After all, he was no knight in shining armor. Now she was a maid instead of a princess. The life of royalty was no longer _her_ life. And happy endings only happened in her books.

Though Belle never expected kindness from him, one night she returned to her cell to find just that.

It happened after she'd been living in the Dark Castle for little over a week. Rumpelstiltskin led her to her small corner of the dungeon that night, as he did every night. After he unlocked the door, Belle entered without objection. She knew fighting him wouldn't help her situation. Even if he'd never truly hurt her before, she wasn't ready to take any chances. She stopped just inside the doorway and smiled to herself. Something was different in the dull cell and she knew exactly what it was.

Folded neatly on her cot was a thick, dark blue blanket with a silvery gray pillow placed on top of the bundle. The blanket looked soft, and more importantly, it looked warm.

Belle turned around to look at the Dark One standing just outside the doorway.

"A blanket?" she questioned, a sweet smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"It's quite cold tonight, princess," he replied, saying 'princess' not as though it were an insult or mockery but as the honorific title that she had held all her life, "I didn't want you to freeze to death."

"Well, thank you," she added simply.

"Goodnight, dearie."

"Goodnight."

Belle stepped further into her cell as Rumpelstiltskin quietly closed and locked the door. She sat down on her bed, the small smile still playing at her lips. She slid her shoes off and brought her legs up onto the bed.

As she wrapped herself in the large, comfortable blanket and settled her head down on the pillow, she thought that perhaps the Dark One was not as evil as everyone seemed to believe. As she drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep, her last conscious thought was of the way he smiled at her the first time she'd successfully performed a spell.

Weeks passed. Long winter weeks of magic and chores. Weeks of lessons and meals. Weeks in which Belle spent her days on her feet and her nights wrapped in a blue blanket in the dungeon. Weeks of Rumpelstiltskin making deals and spinning gold. Weeks in which they both slowly learned about each other.

Neither truly knew the other's past, but they knew each other's natures.

The Dark One learned how genuinely kind and understanding his new apprentice was. How she approached every new task and challenge with an open mind and an optimistic outlook. She was beautiful in everything she did. And she was never afraid. She looked him in the eyes when they spoke. She did not flinch when he touched her hands to guide her magic. She casually brushed against him in tight hallways or accidentally touched his fingers or wrists when she handed him something. She walked through the castle with her head held high. Though he saw her as nothing more than an apprentice and caretaker, it was hard not to notice her charms. Or at least, that's how _he_ rationalized it. He could appreciate true beauty, intelligence, and bravery in all it's forms. Especially when that beauty was marked by soft brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. That intelligence marked by wit and sincerity. And that bravery marked by both confidence and undying hope.

Belle grew to understand him better as well. His dark sense of humor and his clever wit. His deep understanding of magic and his fascination with the lengths people were willing to go to when making their deals, what they were willing to sacrifice to get what they wanted. He was lonely, bitterly and desperately lonely but unwilling to let anyone in. At least… that's what she thought she saw. Yet despite his harsh exterior, he was actually quite kind. She knew that somewhere in his heart there was room for love or at least for friendship. He treated her well. He taught her what she wished to learn in the field of magic and rarely grew angry with her. Eventually he led her to the Dark Castle's library, insisting that it was just another room for her to clean. But she could tell it meant so much more than that. It was a gift, it was his trust. Now she looked at him and no longer saw a monster, as she had occasionally at first; she hadn't seen that monster for a long time. She saw a man. An ordinary and yet simultaneously extraordinary man. A man who could care… and who could love. She could see it sometimes, in his eyes. She'd catch him looking at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. He always had this look of barely concealed wonderment, as though he couldn't believe she was there, that she was real. Sometimes, she almost believed it herself.

Weeks passed in this way until one night when the were both working his study. She was dusting the shelves of books, forcing herself not to stop at those with interesting titles, while he stood by his sturdy oak table, finishing work on a potion. Belle covered her mouth as she yawned, looking out the window at the night sky.

"It's late," she said, placing the duster in its usual cabinet, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night if that's alright with you?"

She always asked him this before retiring for the night. She knew he would never refuse her, but she still always asked. It was a combination of courtesy and routine. He no longer led her to her cell to make sure she didn't try to run, so in return, she always asked for his permission to leave. She had gained at least some of his trust. Acting politely was her way of keep it.

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin agreed as he placed the finished potion on a small wooden rack.

Belle began to walk toward the door, thinking both sadly and longingly of her prison bed. But before she had taken more than a few steps, Rumpelstiltskin stopped her.

"Wait," he said, reaching out toward her gentle form, but stopping himself before she turned to look at him.

She raised her eyebrows in her usual silent question of general curiosity, and asked with a smile, "Yes?"

"There's something I need to show you," he said, stepping toward her.

"What is it?" Belle asked, intrigued.

"If you'll follow me, you'll find out."

Belle smiled, accepting his unspoken challenge, and followed him down the spiral staircase of the tower to the second floor of the castle. She'd cleaned some of the rooms on this level, but most if the doors were locked or just off-limits to her. He led her down the hall to a doorway and then stopped in front of it.

_Another room for me to clean_, Belle thought with an internal sigh.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled a key from inside his leather vest and slid it into the lock on the door. He looked over at her almost self-consciously. Belle could swear she heard him whisper, "For you."

He pushed the door open and as he did, a welcoming glow sprung up in the fireplace built into one wall of the room.

Belle looked over at the Dark One, wordlessly asking if she was allowed to enter. He replied with a slight nod. Her eyes widened in amazement as she walked into the room. It was an elegant bedchamber, large enough to feel spacious but small enough to feel personal. The walls were painted light blue. The wooden furniture was intricately carved with trees, leaves, and flowers. There was a sapphire-colored plush chair positioned near the hearth. The coverings on the large bed were the same deep blue with silver embroidery.

Belle wandered toward a bookshelf near the fireplace. The leather bound volumes were perfectly dusted and organized. She ran her hand along the embossed spines. They were tales of romance and adventure. She breathed in the familiar scent of old leather and parchment.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself at her wonderment. She was so amazing in her own right and yet so amazed at the same time. He couldn't help but grin. She wasn't looking in his direction, so he allowed himself to silently marvel at her beauty.

"I chose the ones I thought you would enjoy the most," he said from the doorway, wiping the smile from his face before Belle turned to look at him.

"This is for me?" she asked, in something close to disbelief.

"All for you," he agreed quietly, taking a step forward.

With her gentle smile still in place, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. Her soft brown hair brushed against his cheek. Her petite curves of her body pressed against him. Rumpelstiltskin was paralyzed. Belle was the only one who could do this to him. The only one who could break down every wall he'd ever put in place and surprise him with every small action, every slight touch. And no matter how many times she did this, no matter how many times she got this close to him, he would never be able to fully comprehend it.

Before he was able to recover from the shock, Belle pulled away and grinned up at him.

"Thank you," she said lightly.

"It – It's no problem. None at all," he replied, collecting himself as he spoke, "You deserved better than what I had given you."

A slight blush colored the princess's cheeks as she said, "I appreciate that. This room is definitely more preferable than a dungeon. But," she just couldn't control her curiosity, "May I ask, why did you choose _this_ room? There are so many in the castle; so, why this one in particular?"

"It seemed that it would suit you."

"How so?"

"Well… It has a beautiful view of the gardens during the day. As well as the sunset in the evening. Both of which, I assumed you would enjoy. It's close to the library tower, which I thought would please you. There's also an attached washroom, for your own privacy, as well as a workshop for your own convenience. If you wish to hone your magical abilities or study something I have taught you but I am unavailable to assist you at the time, then you may work in there. In short, I thought you would like this room."

A slight smug smirk twitched at his lips as he finished. The time and effort he'd put into picking a room for her had all been worth it just to see her brilliant smile.

Belle smiled at his thoughtfulness. She wanted to say something, wanted to thank him again; but before she could even chose the words to say, he spoke.

"It's late," Rumpelstiltskin added quickly, pushing away thoughts of how Belle's smile lit up her face, the way the dying light of the sun set the edges of the mountains ablaze, "We both need our rest."

"Does the Dark One _really_ need to sleep?" Belle asked teasingly.

"Yes, dearie. Yes I do," he answered without missing a beat. When it came to their banter, she could never knock him off-balance. Her wit was sharp, but he had grown comfortable with it.

As he started to walk away, Belle asked, "Are you going to lock the door? Lock me in again?"

He could hear the slight fear that tainted her otherwise flawless voice. He almost cringed at the knowledge that her pain was his fault.

"This is not a prison," hr replied without looking at her, afraid that his own emotions would be evident on his face if he so much as looked at her, "This _your_ room. If you feel as though you need to wander the halls in the middle of the night… Who am I to stop you? I will not lock you in here. But you well know that the doors into and out of the Dark Castle are always locked, whether it is day or night."

"I wouldn't run. You know that. I wouldn't back out of our deal."

"I never said they were locked to keep you in."

"Then why?"

"I have certain enemies – certain secrets and foes – that I would rather keep out. Some battles are best fought from a far."

Belle didn't inquire further. She understood the need to keep some things secret, after all, she had secrets of her own. But one question lingered in her mind:

_Who could the Dark One fear enough to lock the doors?_

"Now, sleep well," Rumpelstiltskin said, cutting into her thoughts, "If you require anything, do not hesitate to ask."

He reached back into his vest and pulled out the silver key he had used to unlock the door.

"Here," he said, placing it in her hand, "If you feel the need to lock your door, for safety, security, privacy – _any reason_ – you may. This key also secures the locks for both of the attached rooms."

"Thank you," she replied, purposefully curling her fingers around his before taking the key. She liked the feeling of his hand against hers. It felt safe. She pushed that thought away. He was the Dark One. Falling in love was out of the question.

Rumpelstiltskin began to leave, but as he opened the door and stood in the doorway, Belle called to him.

"Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin," she said, unable to help herself.

He forced himself not to smile as he turned to look at her. Not to smile at the way she said his name or at the way her brown hair caught the soft light of the fire. He forced himself not to enjoy every possible thing about her. He looked at her over his shoulder, and forced himself not to drink in the sight of her. That wasn't his privilege. He was the Dark One, he wasn't allowed to _care_. Not after Milah. After Bae. After _Cora_. After everything that had been ripped away from him over the long years. He wasn't supposed to look at her with anything more than indifference.

Despite every reason and admonishment he gave himself, he still spoke to her.

"Goodnight, Belle," he replied, saying her name more benevolently than he had meant to, more breathlessly.

After catching a quick glimpse of her smile, he closed the door behind him as he exited her room. As he walked down the hall, he allowed himself the briefest of moments revel in the depth and color of Belle's eyes. They were the same clear blue as the sky just before dawn. He allowed himself that one short instant of private happiness, before he forced his thoughts away from her.

He wouldn't allow himself to go down that path, not again.

* * *

**Author Notes: What did you think? Don't forget to tell me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated.**


End file.
